Spicy
by TheMelodicScribe
Summary: What's the point of controlling a criminal organization if you can't have some fun in your free time? Or when you should be working. Or whenever, really. A short, relatively mild Cinder/Roman romp.


"Good then, get a move on."

With a clatter of boots and murmurs of conversation, the group of goons, all dressed in the cold neutrality of White Fang tunics and steel masks, shuffled out of the open doorway. Cinder's heels clicked on the wooden floor as she strode to the door with long, graceful steps and closed it, locking it with a click.

"Now," she turned her attention to the massive map of Vale tacked to the opposite wall as she stepped next to Roman again, "tell me where you found that warehouse again."

He shrugged, spreading both hands in a dramatic gesture as he stepped toward the wall. "I could. Or-" he quickly spun on his heel, facing her, "We could do something a little more fun." A quick step brought him closer to her, and he leaned down slightly, tilting her face up with a touch on her chin.

Her gold eyes lingered on him for a moment before she turned her face away, "You know we have work to do."

He caught an arm around her slender waist, supporting her weight as he leaned her back and gently brought his lips to the curve of her neck. "Do we really?" he murmured up at her, eye twinkling with mischief. Without waiting for an answer, he took a step forward, pushing her back to rest on the edge of the oak desk. She caught the scent of leather as he brought a gloved hand up to caress her cheek while planting firm kisses up the side of her neck. A soft touch of his tongue on her ivory skin drew a sharp gasp from her lips as her cheeks flushed with pleasure. He nuzzled against her raven hair, gently catching the soft skin of her ear in his teeth.

"R-Roman…" she half-moaned.

His copper hair brushed her cheek as he breathed "Yes?" just inches from her ear.

"Don't…" she trailed off, her word barely more than a whisper.

He pulled back from her, sliding his arm smoothly off of the crimson fabric of her dress. He cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked as he turned away, stepping toward the door.

Two steps later and a firm "Wait!" rang from behind him.

With a grin over his shoulder he turned back to her, and she was on her feet, walking toward him. Crystals jingled lightly as her anklet bounced with her steps, mingling with the sharp clicks of her heels. She caught his face in both hands, rising on her toes to catch his lips on hers. "Mmmm," she felt him smile as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. The taste of peppermint and lemon filled her mouth as she kissed him deeply, almost roughly, and she could feel his shoulders shake slightly as he chuckled at her ferocity.

In one smooth movement he slid his hands under her thighs, picking her up and carrying her the few steps back to the desk. The silky fabric of her skirt sliding against the polished wood, she leaned back, her hair spreading in shadowy waves around her. Roman leaned over her, arms framing her slender body and brought his lips back to her neck. She sighed, arching her back slightly and twining her arms around his neck, pulling him against her. Quick flicks of his tongue across her collar bone left delicious lines of saliva on her flawless skin, and she showed her appreciation with tiny moans of pleasure. She gasped as he sucked lightly on the tender spot where her elegant neck met her shoulders, the sounds in her throat growing louder as his attention to one of her favorite spots grew firmer.

"A-Ah!" her voice echoed in the small office as he sank his teeth into her skin, biting her neck with practiced pressure, learned from many a previous encounter with her preferences. She shuddered against him in delight, tilting her long neck to give him easier access. The scent of jasmine emanated from her ivory skin, and he closed his eyes, letting it wash over his face as he carefully bit into her shoulder and neck again and again, accenting his attention with his lips and tongue, occasionally leaving mottled marks on her pale skin. Quiet but heavy sounds escaped from her lips in gasps and moans, her slight body jerking occasionally as the hyper-sensitive nerves in her neck sent waves of delicious pleasure over her.

He pulled his mouth away for a moment, shifting his focus to her other shoulder, and she pushed a hand against his chest. He stood, hands still resting on the desk beside her as she sat up slowly. Her fingers drifted softly and deliberately down his right arm before tugging off his glove. She did the same to the left, tossing them unceremoniously onto the floor beside the desk. A smile played on her lips as she gripped the brim of his hat with the fingertips of both hands, lifting it off of his head. She moved to drop it and he quickly took it from her hands, carefully placing it on the chair next to them. With a rustle of fabric, he tugged his scarf free and laid it across the hat. Deft moving her fingertips, she unbuttoned his coat, pulling it off and tossing it onto the chair too.

"So high maintenance," she sighed and rolled her eyes as she unbuttoned the top of his shirt, slipping a hand inside his collar and down the back of his shoulder.

"Not all of us can wear little dresses, princess."

With a practiced movement, he pulled open the knot at the top of the her dress's lacings. It sagged on her shoulders, draping elegantly over her chest and gapping just enough to offer a glimpse of the soft curves underneath.

He sighed happily, finally feeling the silky smoothness of her dress on one hand and her warm skin on the other as he pushed gently on her shoulder and hip, laying her back down on the desk. He slipped an arm under her waist, pulling her against the black cotton of his shirt as he kissed her silky lips. Her eyelashes fluttered as she closed her eyes, gripping his shoulders and returning his kiss. After a long moment, he pulled away and she slid a hand up the back of his neck, twining her fingers into his copper hair. She pulled him down over her, bringing her face upward and deliberately tracing a long path along his collarbone with her tongue. Encouraged by the low moan in his throat, she gripped his waist with her toned thighs and flipped him onto his back on the desk with the graceful moves of a dancer.

The wood of the desk was starkly cool against her calves as she knelt over him, curtains of her ebony hair falling on both of their shoulders. With deliberate movements, she slowly unbuttoned each black button, her lips following her fingers over his chest as she pulled his shirt open. He lay still, knowing better than to interrupt when she got aggressive. Her lips trailed back up, lingering on his neck before pulling on the soft cuff of his ear. He shuddered, inhaling sharply as she teased him, nibbling on his sensitive ears. Pushing the lacy edge of her skirt back, he ran a hand up the outside of her thigh, laughing as she jerked upright in surprise. Cinder leaned back down, hands flat on either side of his shoulders and breathing huskily, while he hooked his thumbs into the top edge of her dress, easing it slowly downward.

-_Knock knock knock_-

The door rattled as a fist knocked firmly against it. Her eyes widened, unfocusing in rage, her mouth disappearing into a thin line. Roman let go of her and she stared at the desk for a moment before snapping her fingers curtly, instantly re-lacing her dress as she climbed off the desk. He sat up, his tiny shreds of sympathy for the poor soul at the door eclipsed by a giant sigh of weary frustration as he watched Cinder's hips sway while she strode to the door.

He shook his head, "Whoever the hell's at the door is going on the front lines of the next mission."


End file.
